I'm Fallin In Love With Wolf Prince
by DalnimFluffy
Summary: HaeHyuk Fic! Tulisan paling pertama yang paling ancur yang kutemui di memori. :D mau di rubahpun tidak ngerti, jadi selamat baca aja


I'm Fallin' In Love with Prince Wolf

Happy Reading

.

.

'ng… gadis berkerudung merah ya…aku tidak mempunyai ide sama sekali.. Ottokhe?' terlihat seorang namja manis didalam bus dan sedang berfikir, mencari sebuah ide..

Sebentar lagi, sekolah namja manis itu akan mengadakan festival kebudayaan, klubnya yaitu klub drama akan membuat sebuah versi baru dari kisah Gadis Berkerudung Merah, dan namja manis itu yang membuat naskah dramanya. Namja manis itu adalah Jung Hyukjae.

Hyukjae POV

'Ottokhe… lusa naskah ini harus segera dikumpulkan… 1 kalimat pun belum ada yang jadi'pikirku, untung saja bus pagi ini tidak terlalu padat meskipun aku tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk.

-CKITTT-

Tiba-tiba saja bus mengerem mendadak, aku yang berdiri dan tak memegang apa-apa hampir tejungkal kedepan kalau saja tangan itu tak menahanku.

"lagi-lagi kau begini."ujar pemilik tangan itu, aku berdiri lalu melihatnya.

-DEGH-

Itu Lee Donghae!, Dia menolongku, lagi.

 _-FlashBackON-_

 _Aku sedang diatas bus berdesak-desakkan dengan penumpang lainnya. Saat bus berhenti di halte sekolahku para penumpang itu berdesak-desakan untuk turun. Aku yang badannya kecil pun ikut terdorong orang-orang itu._

" _kyaa!"aku hampir saja terjatuh jika tangan itu tidak menahanku._

" _hati-hati"ucapnya sambil menarikku berdiri.._

" _gamsahamnida"ucapku sambil merapikan seragamku._

" _kalau di bus itu berpegangan. Jangan hanya sibuk dengan bukumu itu"jawabnya ketus. Aku melihatnya, dan aku baru menyadarinya. Dia adalah Lee Donghae! Namja dari kelas 2-B. namja yang kata teman-temanku adalah namjacterdingin dan tercuek disekolah._

 _-FlashBack OFF-_

Aku jadi teringat dengan kejadaian pertama kali kami bertemu, aku menyukainya, aku jatuh cinta pada namja penolongku ini. Dia datang seperti seorang pangeran…

"ck. Jangan oleng seperti tadi. Kau menyusahkan sekali"ucapnya ketus dengan muka yang tanpa ekspresi.

Serasa tersambar petir dipagi hari, baru saja aku menganggapnya seorang pangeran, tapi sekarang dia sudah berkata dengan tajam dan sangat menusuk. DIa tidak dapat dikatakan seorang lebih baik disebut sebagai seorang serigala. Serigala yang kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Bus berhenti dihalte sekolah kami,tapi aku masih berdiam diri disitu, berkutat dengan pikiranku. Tiba-tiba saja Donghae menarik tanganku untuk turun.

"ayo turun!"ucapnya sebal sambil menarikku menuju sekolah. Hei? Dia ini kenapa sih? Ada apa eo? Aku bingung dengan kelakuannya barusan.

"chagiya~~"datanglah seseorang yang kutahu, itu pasti Jessica Jung, yeoja yang katanya selalu mengejar-ngejar Donghae selama ini.

Dia melihat tanganku yang sedang digenggam oleh Donghae.

"chagi, kkaja kita kekelas"dia mengaitkan tangannya di tangan Donghae, lalu menarik Donghae pergi. Aku hanya diam ditempat menatap punggung mereka… lalu berjalan masuk kekelas sambil menunduk.

Hyukjae POV END

Donghae POV

Ya! Mengapa yeoja ini datang lagi eo? Dia menyebalkan! Aku sudah bilang jangan begini saat disekolah, kenapa dia selalu begini? Dasar!

"ya. Noona! Bisakah kau kembali kekelasmu? Aku tak nyaman berjalan bersamamu.."ujarku jujur.

"Donghae-ya, aku tak akan membiarkanmu berjalan berduaan dengan si kutu buku culun itu."jawabnya.

"aish jinjja! Terserah kau saja!"aku pun pergi meninggalkannya kekelasku.

Dia adalah Jessica Jung, kalian semua pasti mengira aku dan dia pacaran kan? Salah! Dia itu hanya saudara sepupuku, tapi dia sayang padaku, dia selalu berkelakuan begitu ketika aku sedang dengan berjalan dengan seseorang, terutama dengan namja manis tadi, Jung Hyukjae. Hh… noona selalu menggangguku ketika aku sedang bersamanya,menyebalkan!

Aku berhenti ditangga, menanti Hyukjae yang biasanya akan melewati tangga ini untuk menuju ke perpustakaan, kenapa dia lama sekali eo? Kemana dia?

"ah! Itu dia!" Ucapku lalu bersender pada tembok, mengeluarkan gaya coolku yang paling keren, mungkin dengan begitu dia akan tertarik dan melihat kearahku.

'kekeke…. Kau memang keren,Donghae-ya'pikirku PeDe.

Hei hei hei. Tunggu… apa itu barusan? dia bahkan tidak melirikku sama sekali ketika lewat. Dia terus sibuk dengan buku din tangannya itu.

"Aish! Dasar namja menyebalkan!"kataku sebal lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

AKu yang sudah memasang gaya se-cool ini tidak diliriknya sama sekali? Apakah aku kurang keren? tapi orang lain bilang aku sudah sangat keren kok, apakah masih kurang?

Donghae POV END

Hyukjae POV

'Apakah gadis berkerudung merah juga mencintai si serigala? Sama seperti, si namja culun yang mencintai namja dingin itu?' pikirku, hampir setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, dan setiap detik aku berpikir. Akhrinya aku mendapatkan ide! Aku segera mulai menuliskan naskah itu.

Selama 2 hari mataku tak lepas dari kertas dibukuku, dimanapun aku berada, aku selalu memperhatikan bukuku. Ini semua kulakukan karena deadline naskah dramanya yang harus jadi hari ini. Inilah yang membuatku dapat julukan baru 'namja culun'. Padahal kalau untuk gayaku tidak ada culun-culunya sama sekali loh, mungkin karena kacamata yang ku pakai?Hei apakah kacamata kotak berframe putih itu culun? Ah.. sudahlah lupakan, toh aku tidak peduli, yang penting tugasku selesai.

"Kkeut!"ucapku senang, aku langsung membawanya keruang klub drama, karena kebetulan sedang istirahat siang.

"Hyung!"teriakku memasuki ruang klub dengan girangnya.

"Waeyo?"tanya Sungmin Hyung yang merupakan ketua klub drama melihatku.

"ini, naskahnya sudah jadi."ucapku sambil memberikannya padanya.

"hm…"dia membacanya dengan seksama."kisah cinta dari si gadis berkerudung merah ya? Bagus juga."ucapnya sambil tersenyum. membuatku tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban itu.

"tapi kita tidak memiliki anggota namja yang cocok memerankan serigala itu"lanjut Sungmin Hyung lalu menatapku dengan seksama. Aku yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah innoncentku saja.

"beberapa hari ini aku memperhatikan Donghae saat kau menulis naskah ini, sepertinya yang jadi peran serigala yang paling cocok adalah Donghae"jelas Sungmin Hyung. Aku hanya menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Hyukkie-ah. Tolong bujuk Donghae, ya"pintanya dengan wajah memelasnya.

"eh!? Mwo!? Donghae tidak akan mau Hyung~~"tolakkuku cepat.

"makanya tolong bujuk dia.."pintanya lagi.

"tapi kenapa harus aku.."ucapku memelas.

"Hyukkie, kau suka Donghae kan? Tolong ya…"Sungmin Hyung mengeluarkan Puppy eyesnya andalannya yang tentu tidak akan bisa kutolak. Akhirnya dengan berat hati aku pun menyetujuinya.

.

.

"kenapa harus jadi begini…"gerutuku diperjalanan menuju kelas Donghae.

Hyukjae POV END

Author POV

Di suatu kelas terlihat seorang namja manis yang memanggil seorang namja tampan penghuni kelas itu lalu memasuki kelas itu.

"Donghae-ssi"panggil Hyukjae takut-takut.

"waeyeo?"jawab Donghae tanpa ekspresi, efek kesal karena dicuekin tadi pagi sepertinya.

Hyukjae pun menjelaskan semuanya dari awal hingga akhir, semua dia jelaskan dengan cara singkat padat dan jelas.

"Jadi kau ikut klub drama?"Tanya Donghae.

" "Hyukjae menjawabnya dengan gugup.

"aku baru tau…"ujar Donghae lalu menopang dagunya di meja.

"aku….. aku tokoh dibelakang layar.."jelas Hyukjae masih gugup.

"hm….kalau kau jadi gadis berkerudung merahnya aku mau jadi si serigala"ucap Donghae sambil menujuk Hyukjae.

"eh? A..aku?"Hyukjae menujuk dirinya lalu menggeleng kuat "aku sama sekali tidak bisa bermain drama"

"aku belum pernah sama sekali"sahut Donghae.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa.."ujar Hyukjae dengan tampang sedih.

"ya sudah kalau begitu, aku tidak mau"ucap Donghae lalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Donghae-ssi!"Hyukjae pun akhirnya mengejarnya setelah berpikir beberapa saat, karena ini demi klubnya, dia harus mau, apapun syaratnya.

"Apa lagi?"tanya Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya.

"Asalkan kau mau, aku…..aku akan jadi gadis berkerudung merahnya…"ujar Hyukjae, tiba-tiba saja Jessica muncul.

"ya! Namja culun. Kau masih mendekati Donghaeku, eoh?"Tanya Jessica dingin.

Hyukjae yang di tanya dengan nada dingin seperti itu langsung menunduk, sementara Donghae menatap Jessica dan balik ditatap oleh Jessica, Donghae langsung mengeluarkan Deathglarenya membuat Jessica langsung tersenyum.

"bersenang-senanglah"ucap Jessica menepuk pundak Hyukjae lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"eh?"Hyukjae menatap kepergian Jessica dengan bingung lalu mengalihkannya pada Donghae saat punggung yeoja cantik itu tak terlihat lagi.

"tidak usah dipikirkan. Dia itu hanya seorang yeoja gila"ucap Donghae lalu menarik tangan Hyukjae menuju ruang klub drama lagi, istirahat siang disekolah mereka memanglah cukup lama.

Author POV END

Donghae POV

'Apa-apaan Jessica noona itu!? Dia menyebalkan! Dia sudah membuat Hyukjae ketakutan tadi lalu pergi begitu saja pula., eh, tunggu. tapi tadi dia bilang "bersenang-senanglah" kan? apakah itu artinya…dia sudah menyetujuinya? Yey!' Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri dengan pikiranku, tanpa memperdulikan Hyukjae yang melihatku dengan tatapan herannya.

Di klub drama, Hyukjae memberitaukan perjanjian kami pada ketua klub itu, sepertinya namanya Sungmin tadi. Ah, dia sunbae kami.

"Jadi, Donghae akan menjadi serigala dan Hyukjae yang akan menjadi gadis berkerudung merahnya, ini naskahnya, silahkan dipelajari dan nanti pulang sekolah kita latihan"jelasnya lalu meninggalkan kami.

Aku membaca naskah itu sambil berjalan kembali kekelas bersama Hyukjae.

"ceritanya sedih ya?"tanyaku.

"ne"Hyukjae menjawabnya dengan singkat.

Hyukjae pun berbelok dikelasnya,sementara aku berjalan menuju kelasku, tiba-tiba saja Jessica noona muncul lalu menarikku keatap.

"kau menyukainya?"Tanya Jessica noona.

"mm"jawabku cuek.

"hm… aku akan mengujinya…"ujar Jessica noona.

"noona! Berhentii melakukan itu"ujarku kesal aku sudah mulai geram.

"tidak akan Donghae-ah. Dia harus diuji, apakah dia pantas atau tidak."ucap Jessica noona lalu meninggalkanku.

"aish jinjja! Noona kau menyebalkan!"teriakku kesal.

Donghae POV END

Hyukjae POV

Latihan hampir dimulai, kami berkumpul ditempat latihan klub drama, aku melihat Donghae pun sudah datang.

'Donghae akan main drama, Apa bisa ya?Apa tidak akan apa-apa? Tidak akan terjadi hal buruk padaku kan?'aku melihat Donghae dengan gugup.

Kami memulai latihan pertama kami, dan aku adalah orang yang paling sering di omeli karena melakukan banyak kesalahan, banyak.

"Kau ini bisa tidak sih!?"bentak Donghae padaku karena sedari tadi aku salah mengucapkan naskahnya terus. Aku tau dia lelah, yang lain juga seperti itu.

"Jeosonghamnida… jeosonghamnida.." aku yang dibentak pun tersentak kaget dan langsung meminta maaf.

"Payah sekali"ujarnya ketus.

"Donghae, sepertinya Hyukkie membutuhkan banyak latihan, kau bisa latihan dengannya diluar jam latihankan?"Tanya Sungmin Hyung pada Donghae.

"aku sih bisa saja, lagi pula akujuga tidak ada kegiatan kok"jawab Donghae sambil menatapku jengkel. Aku yang mendengarnya tambah merinding.

'berlatih berdua dengan Donghae!?Mimpi apa aku semalam Tuhan… tamatlah riwayatku. Tapi... 6 hari bersama Donghae? Aku senang, tapi aku takut, takut akan sifatnya yang seperti ini.. Ottokhe?'pikirku yang hanya bisa meratapi nasibku kedepannya nanti.

skip time.

Ini sudah memasuki hari ke-3 kami latihan bersama, berarti tinggal 3 hari lagi… dan aku belum menunjukkan kemajuan apapun, tapi aku juga merasa senang karena aku selalu bersama Donghae. Tapi entah kenapa yeoja itu selalu ada dimanapun kami berada? Jessica, Jung Jessica…. Apa sebenarnya hubungan kalian…

"Hyukkie-ah.. Ayo makan siang bersama kami.."ajak Junsu dan Henry. Mereka sahabat-sahabtku yang telah kulupakan selama 3 hari ini karena latihanku dengan Donghae yang amat kejam.

"ah, ne"aku hendak mengambil bekalku di laci mejaku dan menyusul mereka, tapi ada sebuah tangan memeluk leherku dari belakang dan menahan langkahku.

"maaf, namja ini sibuk sekarang"ujarnya lalu menarikku pergi dari kelas. Aku memutar kepalaku untuk melihat kearahnya yang sudah bernai menyeretku seperti ini.

"Donghae!?"jeritku kaget. Tapi dia tetap membawaku kehalaman belakang untuk latihan bersama.. Jahat sekali dia, apakah tidak ada cara lain? Masa menyeretku seperti itu?

Hyukjae POV END

Jessica POV

Barusan, aku melihat mereka pergi kehalaman belakang, dengan segera kuikuti mereka, kan sudah ku katakan, aku harus mengetes namja itu delu. dan kulihat mereka sedang berlatih… drama sepertinya.

"ah,… sepertinya Donghae memang benar-benar menyukainya… Tapi kenapa namja itu payah sekali…"gumamku saat mengintip mereka yang sedang latihan dari belakang pohon besar tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"mau memangsaku?"Tanya Hyukjae seperti naskah dialog yang dia baca, tapi dari cara bicaranya itu… Sepertinya salah. Atau mungkin terlalu flat? Menurutku bukankah itu seharusnya terdengar seperti ketakutan?

"Tidak akan"jawab Donghae, lalu memukul kepala Hyukjae menggunakan kertas naskah yang sedang ia baca. "bicara itu yang natural , jangan seperti dibuat-buat."ujar Donghae kesal.

"Bingo!"ucapku, itu persis seperti yang ada diotakku, anak ini membutuhkan seorang guru untuk mengajarnya…

"hh. Dasar namja payah"aku pun meninggalkan mereka berdua latihan sambil berfikir cara agar membuat Hyukjae bisa berubah dan tidak sepayah tadi.

Jessica POV END

Author POV

"Meskipun tokoh dibelakang layar, kau setiap harikan melihat cara mereka semua berakting kan? Belajarlah sedikit dari mereka, kau ini merepotkan sekali, waktu sudah dekat tapi kau belum menunjukkan adanya kemajuan. Kau payah sekali"ujar Donghae malas sambil bersender pada pohon.

Tanpa Donghae ketahui, Hyukjae yang mendengarnya merasa sakit hati, sakit hati karena mendengar kata-kata Dongae yang begitu menusuk, Hyukjae pun hanya bisa diam karena memang begitu adanya.

"tapi aku senang telah bertemu denganmu"ucap Donghae "aku menyukaimu"lanjutnya persis seperti di dialog, dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae yang hanya diam disitu, mencerna kata-kata yang barusan Donghae ucapkan.

"hei namja babo"panggil seseorang yang muncul dibelakang Hyukjae tiba-tiba, Hyukjae memutar kepalanya dan melihat kebelakang, ternyata itu adalah Jessica yang kembali lagi ketempat itu.

"s…sunbae?"Tanya Hyukjae takut, Jessica duduk disebelahnya, lalu mengambil naskah dialog yang dipegang Hyukjae, membacanya.

"ini kau yang buat?"Tanya Jessica, Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"hm… tadi aku melihat kalian latihan"ucap Jessica.

"e..eh?"

" ..aku…tidak bermaksud untuk…"belum selesai Hyukjae bicara Jessica memotong.

"Mau kulatih agar bisa berbicara natural saat menghafal dialog ini?"Tanya Jessica.

Hyukjae semakin bingung dengan tingkah Jessica, tetapi dia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Akhirnya 4 jam pelajaran terkahir mereka berdua habiskan untuk berlatih dihalaman belakang.

"Hyukkie-ah, jangan beritau Donghae kalau aku yang melatihmu ne?"ujar Jessica.

"ne sunbae"ucap Hyukjae patuh "aku kembali kekelas dulu ne, sunbae, gamsahamnida"Hyukjae menunduk lalu pergi kembali kekelasnya, karena dia ada janji dengan Donghae sebelum pulang mau latihan bersama di taman.

"Dia payah, tapi dia unik, awas saja kau Hyukkie kalau kau sampai menyakiti Donghae"ucap Jessica lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Author POV END

Donghae POV

Saat ini kami telah janjian latihan bersama di taman setelah pulang sekolah.

"Padahal semua menentang…ngg…"lagi. Hyukjae lupa dengan kelanjutannya, padahal bicaranya sudah natural.

'PLAAK' Aku memukulnya dengan kertas dialog ini.

"Hafalkan babo!"ucapku jengkel lalu beranjak dari situ.

"Padahal aku begitu menyukaimu, kalau begini jadinya, seharusnya kita tak pernah bertemu saja"ucapku menghafal dialog sambil meninggalkannya.

"Kau sudah menghafalnya? semua?Jeongmal?"Hyukjae mengejarku lalu mensejajarkan langakahnya denganku. "kau hebat sekali"lanjutnya memujiku.

"Tidak terlalu panjang kan?Lagipula kan dialognya mudah, dan lumayan menarik"jawabku, aku memuji karyanya, ya.. aku memujinya, dia terlihat tersenyum lebar setelah kupuji seperti itu.

"aku suka menulis cerita, berkhayal, apa yang kulihat dan kualami semua kujadikan sebuah alur didalam ceritaku, aku suka dengan itu"ujar Hyukjae bersemangat, aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Apalagi melihat wajahnya ekspresif itu.

"itu memang cocok dengamu kan"ujarku.

"jinjjayo?"dia menatapku tak percaya.

"ne..aku duluan ya.."Ucapku sambil pamit.

"Awas kau kalau besok belum hafal juga!"ancamku sambil berlari.

"ne!"dia mengangkat tangannya seolah berjanji, aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

'Ahh..andaikan aku memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya….'ucapku dalam hati.

Donghae POV END

Author POV

keesokan harinya saat pulang sekolah ditempat klub drama semua kembali berkumpul.

"hari ini kita akan mencoba kostum para pemeran utama"ucap Sungmin, kemudian keluarlah seorang namja dan seorang yeoja, eoh dia namja juga dari dalam kamar ganti, Hyukjae yeoja –ah ani namja itu menggunakan baju lollyta berwarna merah dan renda yang berwarna putih,sementara Donghae menggunakan celana panjang dan sweater bertopi yang di tambahi telinga serigala, mereka terlihat serasi, sangat serasi.

"cocok sekali"ujar Donghae.

"mm.."Hyukjae mengiyakan ucapan Donghae, ia terus memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya di depan cermin, sedikit risih menggunakan rok.

"dadanya juga pas"tambah Donghae sambil melihat dada palsu yang di pakai Hyukjae dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"kyaaa! Donghae mesum!"jerit Hyukjae lalu menutup bagian dadanya dan memukul kepala Donghae.

"ya!"awalnya Donghae ingin marah-marah, tapi hati sedang tidak ingin."siapa yang mengurus bagian kostum, hah?"Tanya Donghae mengalihkan.

"saya"ujar seorang yeoja bernama Tiffany

"kenapa kostumku yang paling biasa sih?"protes Donghae tak terima karena bajunya hanya berupa sweater, tapi ada telinga serigalanya.

"Jeoseonghamnida , dana kostumnya banyak digunakan untuk kostum gadis berkerudung merahnya.."dia menunduk-nunduk minta maaf.

"ah,,, begitu ya"jawab Donghae kalem lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Tiffany yang ternyata dia adalah adik kelas Donghae.

Hyukjae yang melihat Donghae terlihat akrab dengan adik kelasnya itu langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu begitu saja lalu melangkah menuju atap, bersender pada atap dan melihat pemandangan sekolah.

Donghae yang menyadari kepergian Hyukjae pun segera pergi mencarinya.

Author POV END

Hyukjae POV

'Sakit… Hati ini sakit saat melihatnya dekat dengan orang lain..Tapi.. Donghae kan memang akrab dengan siapa saja, padahal sebelum ini pun aku sudah sering melihatnya…Tapi kenapa barusan aku merasa sangat kesal?'

"Kau ini. Menghilang masih menggunakan kostum. Semua orang mencarimu babo"ucap sebuah suara yang ku yakin itu adalah suara milik Donghae.

"….."aku tidak merespon apa-apa…'aku sedang tidak ingin –'

"mau bilang apa?"tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"eh?"aku melihatnya dan memasang tatapan tidak mengerti.

"tadi, kau terlihat seperti ingin bilang sesuatu"terangnya.

Aku belum membuka suara.

"katakanlah"ucapnya."jika tidak diucapkan sama saja dengan tidak ada kan?"jelasnya.

"eo?"aku melihatnya. "jinjja?"

"tentu saja, soalnya tidak ada yang disampaikan pada lawan bicara kan?"jawab Donghae. "sama seperti kisah gadis berkerudung merah yang kau buat, ada sebuah pertemuan antara serigala dan si gadis, tapi tidak ada usaha dari mereka dan akhirnya memilih untuk berpisah"Donghae menatap Hyukjae, "kau seperti itu, kau orangnya pasif. Pernahkah kau berpikir untuk berinisiatif? Kau takkan pernah mengejar orang yang sudah pergikan? Lebih tepatnya, tak mampu mengejarnya–" Donghae hendak melanjutkannya lagi, tapi aku memotongnya.

"Diam bukan berarti tidak ada apa-apa kan? Kadang ada hal yang tak dapat kita ucapkan. Aku tak dapat mengatakannya karena aku takut akan sisi Donghae yang seperti itu" Donghae merasa disalahkan. Wajahnya terlihat tidak terima.

"sekalinya bicara kenapa malah menyalahkanku!?"Ujarnya tidak terima. Ini yang paling tidak kusuka darinya, dia tidak sabaran dan selalu menyalahkan orang lain. mengesalkan!

"Aku benci! Benci!"teriakku kesal.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu! Benci saja!"Seru Donghae jengkel. Aku tidak percaya akan apa yang barusan aku ucapkan.. aku membencinya dan dia menyuruhku untuk membencinya..

Aku yang menyadarinya langsung berlari meninggalkannya.

'benci? Itu adalah sebuah kebohongan besar! Hyukjae babo!' aku berlari entah kemana. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku sejenak.

Hyukjae POV END

Jessica POV

Aku baru saja keluar dari kelasku dan hendak pulang, sebelum seorang gadis mengenakan baju Lolita berlari melewatiku membuatku menghentikan langkahku dan mengikutinya menuju halaman belakang. Aku yakin itu tadi Hyukjae. Meskipun menggunakan pakaian wanita, wajahnya masihlah tetap Hyukjae.

'hiks..hiks' isakan itu terdengar,membuatku harus mencarinya, dan ternyata dia ada dibalik pohon.

"Hyukkie-ah.. gwenchana?"tanyaku. dia hanya menggeleng, aku berjongkok didepannya lalu mengelus kepalanya. "wae?Kau bisa cerita padaku.."ucapku lagi.

"aku….aku bilang pada Donghae…kalau aku membencinya…dan..dan dia bilang…benci saja aku"jawab Hyukjae sambil sesenggukan.

'Ah, ternyata mereka bertengkar,aigoo.. Donghae, pemikiranmu sangatlah pendek, katanya kau menyukainya, tapi kenapa baru dibilang begitu saja kau langsung marah eo? Anak itu…'

Aku menenangkan Hyukjae yang masih sesenggukan,"besok minta maaflah padanya.. dia pasti akan memaafkan mu kok.."nasihatku padanya, dia mengangguk pelan, aku tersenyum, kuseka air matadi pipinya. 'Dia imut sekali… Donghae-ah, kalau kau tidak mau noona juga mau kok. 'pikirku ngaco.

"mau pulang?"tanyaku.

"mm."jawabnya.

"kkaja, kita pulang bersama.."aku berdiri lalu mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

"tapi aku harus mengembalikan kostum ini dulu sunbae.."ucapnya sambil mengelap matanya yang masih banyak bekas air matanya.

"ya sudah aku antar dulu… kkaja"aku menarik tangannya lalu berjalan bersama menuju ruang latihan drama.

Jessica POV END

Author POV

Besoknya, Hyukjae ingin meminta maaf pada Donghae, tetapi setiap Hyukjae kekelas Donghae, disana tidak ada Donghae sama sekali, Hyukjae sudah mencari disetiap sudut sekolah tapi tetap dia tak menemukannya, kemarin dia baru tau hubungan Donghae dan Jessica , mereka itu hanya saudara sepupu saja.

 _-FlashBack On-_

 _Jessica dan Hyukjae berjalan bersama karena arah rumah mereka yang satu arah._

" _sunbae…gomawo"ujar Hyukjae._

" _mm? untuk apa?"Tanya Jessica._

" _untuk apa saja"jawab Hyukjae sambil tersenyum._

" _kau ini. Ah ya. Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku sunbae ne"ujar Jessica yang merasa risih karena sebutan sunbae itu._

" _wae?"Tanya Hyukjae bingung._

" _panggil noona saja"Jessica tersenyum_

" _ah,ne noona.."Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya dan menuruti apa yang di perintahkan Jessica. "noona.. aku boleh bertanya?"ucap Hyukjae dengan suara yang pelan._

" _mau Tanya apa?"Jessica melirik Hyukjae._

" _apa…hubungan Noona dengan Donghae?"Tanya Hyukjae dengan suara pelan._

" _ah? Oh itu… Kami saudara sepupu.."jelas Jessica._

" _Mwo? Sepupu?"Hyukjae dibuat menganga oleh jawabnnya._

" _ne..Apakah aktingku bagus? Kau pasti mengira aku yeoja chingunya kan?"Hyukjae mengangguk polos._

" _aigoo…kau sudah tertipu, aku hanya ingin mengetesmu makanya aku melakukan itu…"ujar Jessica lagi._

" _mengetes? Untuk apa?"Tanya Hyukjae bingung._

" _bukan untuk apa-apa..sudah dulu ya….Annyeong"Jessica pun menghilang di belokan gangnya._

 _-FlashBack OFF-_

Hyukjae masih belum bisa menemukan Donghae dimanapun, dia sudah bertanya pada Jessica, tapi Jessica juga tidak tau…Hyukjae pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Author POV END

Hyukjae POV

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu, Festival Kebudayaan Sekolah, sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian itu dan aku tidak bertemu lagi dengan Donghae, dia sudah tidak pernah datang latihan, dia selalu bilang pada Sungmin Hyung kalau dia sudah hafal dialognya.

Aku berjalan menuju belakang panggung tempat drama diselenggarakan, aku melihatnya, Donghae, bahkan kami berpapasan.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, hari ini semuanya akan berakhir"ucap Donghae saat kami berpapasan.

'berakhir? Aku bahkan belum memulainya, mengapa sudah berkahir? Aku tidak ingin ini berakhir begitu saja…'

"drama akan segera dimulai,"ucap mc dari acara ini, para pemain pun bersiap-siap, Aku masuk dengan membawa sebuah keranjang buah.

'Hari ini semuanya akan segera berakhir… Mungkin kami tidak akan ngobrol lagi, ini semua karena aku.'aku terus memikirkan kata-kata Donghae tadi.

Aku dan Donghae berakting dengan bagus, aku bahkan tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, ini semua berkat Jessica Noona yang selalu melatihku… gomawo Noona…

"terpaksa kita harus berpisah"ucap Donghae saat drama sudah hampir selesai.

Hyukjae POV END

Donghae POV

"terpaksa kita harus berpisah"ucapku, aku berbalik badan dan hendak pergi.

"Jangan diakhiri!"tiba-tiba Hyukjae berteriak, aku berbalik dan melihatnya.

"Aku suka padamu"ucapnya lantang, Sungmin Hyung yang ada dibelakang panggung bingung dengan ucapan Hyukjae yang tidak ada di dalam naskah.

"Mungkin semua ini suah terlambat,"ucapnya pelan sambil meneteskan air matanya, "Tapi aku tetap tidak ingin semua ini berakhir seperti ini. Maafkan aku, kita bahkan belum memulainya, kenapa kita harus menghentikan ini semua?"ucapnya menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kacanya.

aku tersenyum mendengarnya, aku berjalan kearahnya lalu memeluknya. Semua penonton heboh dengan adegan kami, terutama Jessica noona.

"jadi kau sudah berani mengejar orang yang akan pergi?"ucapku berbisik padanya, aku mencium kedua kelopak matanya. "bagus sekali"ucapku kegirangan lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style sambil tersenyum.

"Donghae..… turunkan aku"ucap Hyukjae pelan,

"Kalau kau yang meminta, aku tidak akan pernah mengakhirinya. Kita kembali memualainya dari awal"ucapku menatapnya. "kita tidak akan berpisah! Meskipun banyak yang menentang, aku akan membawamu pergi"ucapku lalu membawa Hyukjae kedaerah panggung yang disetting seperti hutan.

Hyukjae telah berhasil mengubah cerita ini, banyak penonton yang terharu.. kami semua berkumpul ditengah panggung lalu memberi salam terimakasih bersama.

Dia telah menjadi milikku, dan takkan pernah kulepaskan..

Donghae POV END

Hyukjae POV

Ya, aku jatuh cinta pada pangeran serigala yang telah menolongku, itu kenyataan yang tidak bisa dipungkiri kan? Aku sudah masuk kedalam sarangnya dan tidak bisa keluar.

"Donghae-ah saranghaeyoo"aku berbisik padanya, dia tersenyum lalu mengecup keningku.

Hyukjae POV END

 **Epilog**

Donghae

" _ **pertemuan cinta yang tak ada usahanya, lebih baik diakhiri…"**_

Jessica

" _ **tidak akan ada cinta jika tidak ada rasa. Rasa itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya, tapi cinta itu perlu perjuangan…"**_

Hyukjae  
 _ **Benang cinta yang kusut di hati ini, bukan terurai oleh mimpi ataupun permohonan, tapi oleh sebuah tindakan kecil dan kata-kata yang tegas."**_

-0-0-0-THE_END-0-0-0-

Tulisan paling pertama yang paling ancur yang kutemui di memori. :D mau di rubahpun tidak ngerti, jadi selamat baca aja


End file.
